Bench presses for weight training have been available for years. Such bench presses typically include an elevated bench extending between a pair of supports on which a weight bar is placed. Lying on his/her back on the bench, the athlete first grips the weight bar and then pushes it upward and slightly forward off of the supports before lowering the weight bar toward his/her chest and then pushing it upward again until completing the desired number of repetitions, after which the weight bar is returned to its supports. Bench pressing is typically strenuous and involves a substantial amount of weight, such that it is desirable to have someone stand by to act as a "spotter" to assist if necessary in stabilizing the weight bar or returning it to its supports. However, a suitable spotter may not be available, which in turn can lead to an unsafe condition if the athlete tires, cannot replace the weight bar and becomes pinned beneath it.
A variety of bench press safety mechanisms have been available heretofore. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,799,673; 4,799,672; 4,602,785; 4,368,884 and 4,231,570 are representative of the prior art in this regard. However the bench press safety mechanisms of the prior art have tended to be either overly complicated, altogether unadjustable, or if so, only adjustable over a limited range.
There has thus been a long-felt need for an improved bench press which incorporates adjustable safety/range limiting bars as well as other advanced design features for improving overall safety and enhancing effective training.
The present invention comprises an improved bench press which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties associated with the prior art. In accordance with the invention, there is provided a bench press including a pair of laterally spaced apart uprights, which are preferably angled rewardly at an acute angle off vertical. The uprights are interconnected by a frame, which supports a flat bench midway therebetween. Pegs are provided in spaced relationship with the top ends of the uprights for supporting a weight bar. Adjustable safety/range limiting bars are provided in the uprights beneath the support pegs. Vertical positioning of the safety/range limiting bars can be incrementally adjusted as desired. Wear plates are preferably provided on the uprights for reduced noise and maintenance costs. The top surface of the bench is preferably set at a predetermined height off the floor so that the plane defined by the head, shoulders and back or hips of the athlete substantially beneath his knees while his/her feet are on the ground, for better safety and stability.